Love Letter
by Chibi-Vicki-san
Summary: Batman recieves a love letter from a mystery person. Has almost everyone bashing.
1. the beginning

Disclaimer: I do not own Justice League.  
I hate Justice League and I want them all to die.  
This is a spur of the moment thing that I have been planning out for the longest time. It was written not because I "admire the show" but for one reason which describes my main goal in life: To piss as many people off as possible with my literature. Oh, one more thing, this is everyone bashing, just like my YuGiOh! Fanfic that no one reads. Well, let's go.  
  
Batman ascended the steps of the justice league satellite to reach the meeting room. J'ohn had called for a meeting at 8:00 am, and it was almost 10:00. But it wasn't his fault entirely. After all, Bruce Wayne had an appointment he couldn't get out of, and Batman was still needed in Gotham City. He would have called ahead to have the meeting postponed but what did he care? It wasn't like he was a member of the Justice League anyway. As a matter of fact, if J'ohn hadn't telepathically reminded him of his lateness ten minutes ago, Batman wouldn't even have shown his face. The door of the meeting room opened.  
"You decided to join us?" said Green Lantern sarcastically, glaring at him over the conference table.  
Batman looked around the room. The only members present were J'ohn of course, GL, Hawkgirl, and Wonder woman. He stood up against the wall, declining a seat offer from Wonder Woman.  
"It's a long drive from Earth," he said cooly. "Besides, not all your members are assembled. Where are Superman and Flash?"  
"They're out stopping a tornado," said Hawkgirl, annoyed at him. "What's your excuse?"  
"None of your Goddamned business," he said sneering. Normally, Batman was a tolerable person; cross a line and he becomes borderline anti social.  
  
Hawkgirl was the same way; now she was trying to restrain herself from taking her mace and ripping that snot nosed rat with wings a new one.  
Thankfully, Wonder Woman stepped in as mediator. "Watch your mouth!" she said to him. "We're trying to promote and protect the right of world peace here, not start arguments. Besides, no one needs to get hurt today," she added winking at Batman, "there are enough problems in the world."  
Batman held his peace. The room remained silent.  
Finally, Superman and Flash returned from their mission.  
"Yeah! We're back!" exclaimed Flash. "What's the matter? No cheering crowds. Come on, Bats!" he said jokingly. "Where's that smiling face?"  
"Up yours."  
"Now, now" said Superman. "Ah, Batman! Fashionably late as always," he said, eyeing the caped crusader.  
"You don't want to piss me off, Clark. Now tell me why I'm here. You've taken up enough of my time."  
"What the hell do you mean!" said GL, rising to his feet. "I've been here since 7:30!"  
"Good for you."  
"Right," said Superman, stepping in. "I've called you all here to ask your opinion. I was wondering if you would consider letting Batman become a full fledged member of the justice league. He is an accomplished crime fighter who has used his skill and expertise in the past to aid us many times and I believe that he is Justice League material."  
"I agree," added Wonder Woman. "He helps us whenever we need him, he's loyal to our cause and...."  
"And he's a complete asshole," added GL. "He had the nerve to show up to our meeting two hours late, why should he join?"  
How about I bought the fucking satellite that your sorry ass is sitting in, thought Batman in his head. Of course he would never say that aloud: he was professional. Truthfully, he never wanted to join the Justice League: too much responsibility. Bruce Wayne was a multimillionaire business executive, and Batman had his hands full with the crime in Gotham. But if they did extend the olive branch, he wouldn't exactly mind taking it. Blocking out the argument that was erupting in the meeting room, he called Alfred back in Gotham to tell Wayne Enterprises that because of unexplainable circumstances, Bruce Wayne would be late for his press conference. Thankfully, no one noticed. Not even the Justice League knew about his double life.  
"Well, Batman?" asked J'ohn impatiently. "Do you accept our offer of membership to the Justice League?"  
Batman was thankful that the Martian always spoke in complete sentences- otherwise, he wouldn't have know what they were talking about.  
"Yes," he replied. "I will be happy to work with all of you."  
Flash grinned.  
"Except you," added Batman. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have business to attend to. I'll be back around 6:00pm, eastern time. Is that fine with you?" he added, smirking at GL.  
Before GL could say anything, Superman walked over to Batman and placed his arm around him. "Take as much time as you need."  
You're touching me, thought the caped crusader. But he was on thin ice already so, he held his peace and moved out of his grasp.  
  
Bruce Wayne's limousine pulled up to Wayne Manor. The long ride and the unfamiliar chauffeur gave him plenty of time to think about Batman's earlier decision. (Bruce's people skills were much better than his counterpart's when he wanted them to be.) Did he really need all that extra responsibility? It was too late to go back on his word now. But then again, what did he care? They were technically mooching off of him, so it was only right that he joined. Besides, not everyone there hated him: just GL and Hawkgirl. A guy who relies on a piece of jewelry for his powers and a mutant from some planet no one had heard of, he thought to himself. But then again, he had no room to point fingers- Batman bought his super powers. He entered the mansion, entranced in his thoughts.  
"Master Bruce," said Alfred, bringing him back.  
"Yes?"  
"This letter arrived for Batman earlier today."  
Bruce was silent. This meant only one thing: someone knew his secret. He took the letter from Alfred and thanked him, then went to his private study to examine it. It had no postage mark, no return address, just "Batman" written neatly across the front.  
And it was sealed with a kiss.  
  
To Be Continued...  
This was supposed to be a one shot, but then, I got wrapped up in making Batman seem cool. I didn't get to make anyone angry...sniff....well not yet anyway. I hope this will be over by chapter two so I can finish my other fanfics. Please review! 'Kay bye! 


	2. mystery

1Disclaimer: If you haven't guessed, I don't like Justice League, so why would I own it?

Author's Note: Wow, I didn't think anyone would read this, because I didn't even like it. How come you don't read the $#! I do like?! Anyway, from the reviews I've gotten, all I can say is simply this: y'all gonna be pissed in the end. Heh heh heh, well I will now proceed with the story. Enjoy....while you can.

Chapter 2: The Mystery

_To my darling Batman,_

_First let me say that you know who I really am, which doesn't come as a shock. But I also know the true identity of the famous Gotham Vigilante. I don't intend on ratting you out. But I must make a confession: I am desperately in love with you. I thought I could keep a platonic relationship with you, but my desires were just too strong. Please understand that I need you. I can't tell you who I am, in case this letter is intercepted. You will hear from me soon._

_I'm waiting to be yours._

Bruce sat there in his study, confused and amazed. He hadn't the slightest idea who could have sent the letter. To his knowledge, no one knew Batman's identity, except for those who helped Batman fight crime in Gotham. He lay back in his chair, and closed his eyes, trying to figure out who the mystery woman was. His thoughts wondered to his old flames.

"Who do I know that leads a double life?" he thought to himself. Instantly, his mind wandered to his first serious relationship. Selena Kyle. Also know as Catwoman. Back when he was a solo act, Batman was ruthless and unmerciful toward his victims. But Selena.....She was the only woman who he couldn't send to jail. It wasn't because he wasn't capable. It was just that he actually loved her. He knew she toyed with his emotions, and for that he hated her. But the sad thing was he couldn't get enough. He was lovesick over her, and she knew it. Then one day, Selena disappeared with out a word, just a letter left in the cherry tree at the center of Gotham park. A sad apology and a quiet goodbye. It hurt Bruce just to remember.

Then he thought of his more recent love affairs. Diana Prince, also known as Wonder Woman, had been magnetically attracted to Bruce when they danced at that prestigious Gotham banquet. They could have had something more....if their dance wasn't interrupted by a sudden assassination attempt. Bruce remembered it clearly. Diana, in her beautiful black dress had suddenly entered the fray, flying. That's how he learned her true identity. But could she also have learned his?

Bruce rolled over onto his stomach, slightly frustrated that he couldn't figure it out. He knew for a fact that it wasn't Hawkgirl. She was too proud to even glance in his direction, in addition to the fact that she had the hots for GL. Not to mention that neither Bruce nor Batman liked that cocky bitch. Bruce was beginning to wish it was her, just so he could turn her down. _Ah, Bruce! _She would say. _I can't live without you! _Then they would move in close to share a kiss in the moonlight, and right before their lips met, he would breathe_ Fuck you, bitch, _and turn to leave, tossing her some breath mints as the breeze blew gently. The pleasant daydream made Bruce feel a little better.

Suddenly, Batman's cell phone rang. "What do you want?" he said.

"Ah, Batman," said Superman on the other end. "It's good to hear your voice."

"Cut the small talk and tell me what you want."

"We need you to come to Fort Knox right away. We got an anonymous tip that a large scale burglary is about to take place. We could really use your assistance."

_Burglaries, _thought Bruce to himself. _They're mocking me. _It's not like he had anything else to do; Gotham was pretty quiet tonight. And it's not like he wanted to muse about his mystery lover alone in the dark either. Besides, he had pissed them off enough today. "I'll be there in half an hour," he said finally.

"Good," said Superman quietly. "I'll be patiently awaiting your arrival."

Bruce hung up the phone and headed to the Batcave. _Clark, _he mused in his mind, _How come almost everything you do just pisses me off._

To Be Continued...

Well, I hope I gave some of the readers what they wanted. Hopefully, I didn't give too much away. But if you catch on this early, then I applaud you. That's all for now.

By the way, Psychotic 101, I'll kill you when we get to school...


	3. another message

1Disclaimer: Do I still have to put this when you all know I don't own, want, or like Justice League?

Author's Note: You are still reading this? You really must have nothing to do! Anyway, I'm not sure if I should end the fanfiction quick and painlessly or if I should draw it out longer. Well, I'll see how things turn out after I type this next chapter. (Just between us, I make these up as I go along. The chapters are not pre-planned. I will be extremely lucky if a plot develops out of this one.)

Chapter 3: Another message

Batman left for the call, leaving strict instructions for Alfred to make sure that Robin stay put. It was bad enough he now had a team holding him back, and he definitely didn't need an annoying adolescent hindering him as well. Which reminded him, it was 10 o'clock, and Robin still wasn't home. _Probably playing 'super hero' with those brats in Titan's Tower_, he thought. _Kids think they're fucking invincible when they keep making rookie mistakes. I hate them. _Batman decided not to let it get to him, he had enough problems to sort out. And of course, he was going to be 'fashionably late' again. If Hawkgirl was there, he knew he'd get an earful. _Fucking parrot bitch_, he smirked.

It was 10:37 when Batman arrived, and just as he predicted, Hawkgirl made sure he knew it.

"It's been more than half an hour, Batman," she began. "You even missed the crime...._caw caw caw, polly want a cracker...._" (Needless to say Batman's mind wandered again.)

"Where's the perpetrator?" asked Batman, cutting off Hawkgirl mid-speech.

"Sadly to say," began Wonder Woman, "the call was a hoax to lure us here. We've sent Flash inside to see if anything's been stolen. Oh, and don't mind Hawkgirl, all of us arrived here ten minutes before you, so if there was a crime, we missed it as well."

Batman found Wonder Woman's voice soothing. Soothing compared to the screeching noises from the parrot. _Maybe she did send me the letter after all_, he thought, _not that I care or anything_. _But when did she learn my true identity?_

"Ah, Batman," said Superman as he walked over. "It's always a pleasure."

"Cut the small talk and tell me what you know," said Batman listlessly.

"Well, we don't know too much of anything seeing as how we missed the crime, but maybe you should help Flash look through the vault, just in case."

Batman nodded in acknowledgment and went to investigate the crime scene. But before he could enter, Flash rushed out like a hyperactive cheetah, and ran straight into Batman.

"What the hell?" yelled Batman, as he was tackled to the ground.

"Oh! Hey Bats!" exclaimed Flash. "Fancy running into you, huh?"

"Yeah, sure. Now get the hell off me."

"Oh, yeah, I guess I should watch where I'm going. But anyway, you, my dear Batty, are just the person I wanted to see."

_My dear Batty? What the hell! _Batman thought to himself. But he didn't let it get to him. "Why did you want to see me?"

"'Cause I found this!" Flash exclaimed pulling a letter from behind his back.

The letter was in a black envelope that had silver trim. 'Batman' was written on the front in silver ink.

"Oooh! Ooooh! Open it! Open it!" yelled Flash, jumping off of Batman and running in circles.

_We have got to get him some Ritalin, _thought Batman to himself as he pulled himself off the ground. He knew the letter could be only one thing: a love letter from the same mystery person. The hell he was gonna read it there. He looked at the envelope and examined it closely. He noted that on the back, it was sealed with a kiss from black lipstick Batman stared at it curiously.

"You know what? I'll examine this later," said the Caped Crusader as he brushed off his shoulders.

"Why won't you read it here?" demanded Hawkgirl, glaring at him.

"Hmm.....let me think," he paused. "How about.....because it's none of yo' damn business, hawk ho!" He walked over to his bat jet and prepared to depart.

"You will check in with us later, won't you?" said J'ohn telepathically.

"Sure, whatever." Batman started the engine to his jet, taking one final glance at the beautiful moonlit sky and the scene on the ground as Wonder Woman and Superman tried desperately to restrain Green Lantern and Hawkgirl. Yes, it was a beautiful night indeed.

Batman parked the jet in the Batcave, went up to Bruce's study, and opened the letter.

A red card fell out when the paper was unfolded.

The letter itself appeared to be blank.

To Be Continued....

Wow. Let's all reflect on that chapter. As you can see, I made it quite clear to you readers who on the Justice League I hate. Sorry for making Batman ghetto. We all learned a new word– Fucking Parrot Bitch– so let's all use it in school! As my friend, Oni Misstress would say, "I kept y'all waiting for (check watch) damn and I didn't say anything. For that I apologize. I'll try to write a fourth chapter, only if you send me reviews.


	4. invisible lust

Disclaimer: I hate Justice League! I can't say it any plainer than that! That show I no own!

Author's Note: I really need to figure out what I'm gonna write before I write it. I stopped typing this AN because I just thought of how the ending could go. (The ending which you, the clueless fan, does not know! . I can barely contain myself!) All right, let's get this chapter over with.

Chapter 4: Invisible Lust

Bruce stared at the blank paper. _Shit! After all that shit, I get shit!_ he thought as he tossed the paper in the trash. He was disappointed, though he wouldn't admit it to himself, that his letter was blank. _It's not like I care or anything. I don't need anyone in my life. I'm strong, independent, and I'm rich. I don't need love, especially from that stupid bitch! _

It wasn't true no matter how many times he thought it. It was true that his solitary childhood had made him strong, but being alone also left him vulnerable. He wanted to love someone, and to have her return his love. But he was tricked and cheated....

.....or so he thought. He lifted his head off of his cluttered desk in his study and glanced at the mysterious red card. The card that at first glance looked trivial, did indeed have writing on it. Upon closer inspection, he noticed that the card had one word on it written in pencil: shade.

_Shade, _thought Bruce meaningfully as he stared at the card. _What the fuck?_ _Maybe she means window shades?_ Bruce observed the windows of his study, which were covered with blinds and draped in curtains. _Damn, I feel stupid now. Shade....shade.....shade of color?_ He thought examining the card. The card was a bright vermillion, and the word was scrawled on with pencil. Nothing else was written, nor were there any marks in another shade of red. _Strike two. I'm thinking way too hard. _Bruce picked up a pencil and started coloring in the card. He knew it wasn't going to do anything. It was just to help him think.

Words began to appear where he shaded: Shade...to reveal the message.

It finally clicked. Bruce rushed to the trash can to retrieve the letter. He started to scribble like a four year old with a coloring book. Instantly, the message began to reveal itself. Bruce's eyes widened as he read.

_My Debonair Caped Crusader,_

_I'm sorry I couldn't deliver this letter like last time. Please don't think me too rash or demanding for alerting the whole Justice League like that. I feel myself wanting you more and more. I want to embrace you, kiss you, make you my own. It's becoming more difficult to write to you, so I'm proposing that we meet. Wednesday, 2:00 a.m. in Gotham Park. But please, only come if you are willing to return my love._

_I'll see you there._

Bruce smiled. That mystery woman, whoever she was, really knew what he liked. She had a seductive sense of style, like his first love. There was no doubt about it, he was being baited by a siren's song. He wanted to go, even though he knew it was a trap. He looked at his watch. It read, "Tuesday, 12:06 a.m." He had less than two hours to prepare for the meeting. _Something tells me this is gonna be one hell of a night, _he thought to himself.

To Be Continued

Ooooh, it's the pen-ultimate chapter! Should I be swift with your punishment and send the final chapter quickly, or should I make you beg. (What the hell am I talking about, no one is reading this anyway... :( ) Anyway, the end result will be a large amount of pissed off Justice League fans. That is the whole reason I wrote this. Please don't hate me! Well, I have to write chapter 5......eventually...

The power of friendship compels you! – Chibi-Vicki-san


	5. Love Revealed

Disclaimer: I don't own Justice League, and I'm glad! Glad, you hear me?! Especially the person who said I was crazy for not liking it. Let's get one thing straight. I'm not crazy because I don't like something. I'm crazy because I have a mental disease. Just playin' I've got nothing but love for you all. :)

Author's Note: I was so happy because of my report card, I decided to write the final chapter to this fanfic. My less fortunate friend, Psychotic 101, was not happy with hers and decided to eat it. (This is true! I was there! She said "It was sayin' somethin'!" and all it needed was hot sauce.) Now back to the story that will hopefully piss people off to no end. All you superfans, please have your hate mail ready.

Chapter 5: Love Revealed

_I feel like a dipshit sitting here, _thought Batman to himself as he sat on the cold bench of Gotham Park. _To think_, _the amazing Batman, the heartless vigilante, the unrelenting bringer of justice, the brains behind the Justice League, would be so caught up in a secret love affair. I feel like a fifteen-year-old school girl. _Batman yawned. It wasn't unusual for him to be up late. It's just that recently, he'd been overworked and over-stressed. He could stand working alone. He could not stand co-workers. And he definitely could not stand being left in suspense. Which is why he found himself here in the middle of Gotham park at 1:40 in the morning?

He decided to lie down. The bench wasn't his nice warm king-size, but as tired as he was, it would have to do. Slowly, he began to drift into sleep.

He wandered into the darkened woods of Gotham Park. The street lights glowed dimly overhead. The rain began to pour. A woman stood in the ray of light, blurred by the mist.

"Batman . . . I had been waiting for you a long time."

"You . . . I didn't think you would ever return to me."

"I tried to distance myself. I tried to make myself believe you were bad. But I was only deceiving myself. I could no longer deny my love for you, Bruce. And I'll never leave you again."

He embraced her, as her tears mingled with the mist. _I'll never let you go, Selena._

A cold hard wind snapped Batman back to reality. He awoke with a start, searching his surroundings. There was no sign of his beloved Selena, and he had a strong feeling that she wasn't the one he would meet tonight.

Batman began to feel empty. He was hoping he could regain what he'd once lost. But now he knew that wasn't the case. He got up and began to walk back to the Batmobile. Suddenly the street lights all faded away. He was stranded in complete darkness, but he wasn't alone. He felt a strong, yet gentle hand on his shoulder. He turned and embraced the owner. "I knew it was you, Diana," he breathed softly.

"I can be whomever you want me to be," replied Superman, holding Batman tighter.

"I swear to God, Clark, if you don't let me go, you will end up a plate of 'what the fuck' with a side order of 'who did it and why come'."

"What's the matter, Bruce? I guess you're new to this. That's all right," he said. "I can teach you . . . " Clark began to nibble on Bruce's trembling ear.

"_The whole world has almost stopped today as all of us, including me, mourn the death of Superman. The funeral was closed casket, as coroners described our heroes disfigured body as "a plate of 'what the fuck' with a side order of 'who did it and why come'." The largest remnant of the body, the skull, had a bullet which appeared to be made of Kryptonite lodged in it. We tried to track down the Justice League to ask how they felt . . . "_

Bruce Wayne turned down the television and relaxed in his bed. As he rolled over and turned off the light, he heard the intercom buzz.

"Master Bruce, you have a strange looking letter that arrived twenty minutes ago. Shall I.."

"Burn it, Alfred," he said lazily hitting the receiver. Never again would he open a letter.

The End

Ha! Wasn't that wonderful?! I knew you all would like it. Especially you Catwoman and Batman fans. Well that's all. The Power of Friendship be with you!

Love,

Chibi- Vicki- san


End file.
